Coming out the other way
by Laura Daughter of Khione
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: For a leco fanfic could you have the two of them dating for a while on the Argo II and no one knowas and some one like Jason or Hazel walks in on them making out?


Leo and Nico have been dating for a while now. But considering that they just won a battle against Gaea and lost Coach Hedge, who closed the doors of death, they decided to keep it a secret.

Normally it was easy for Nico to keep his affection down while they were in public. But on this hot Wednesday he just couldn't tear his eyes off of Leo, who stood shirtless and with some oil stains on his brown skin at the control center of the Argo II and tried to fix the air conditioning.

"Damn…" Nico mumbled as he watched a sweat drop run down his boyfriend's spine. Hey, you can't blame Nico, he just hit puberty which meant he was horny like 24/7.

Before anyone of the other demigods around could notice the ghost king practically drooling over the repair boy, Nico grabbed Leo's arm.

"Ehm Valdez, I need to talk to you about ehm some damages in my room." He called out so the rest could hear. Frank just raised his eyebrows as Nico pulled Leo eagerly under deck.

The minute they stepped in the cabin Nico pushed Leo up against the door kissing him roughly. Nico felt his boyfriend smirking against his lips and he knew that Leo planned this all along. A little stunned by the actions of Leo, Nico pulled away. Normally it was always Nico who seduced Leo but this time it was different.

"You little horny-" Nico was cut off by the Latino boy's lips on his neck.

"I just couldn't resist. You know I love teasing you." Leo chuckled against Nico's pale skin. A second later the younger boy's shirt and trousers were gone and both demigods were back to snogging each other.

"I love you so much…." Nico said while tracing a line of kisses down Leo's torso, slowly unbuttoning the older boy's trousers.

With a quick motion Leo's pants were gone too and with a little push Nico laid sprawled on his bed, the Spanish lad hovering over him a hungry look in his eyes.

Leo placed feathery light kisses down Nico's chest and started sucking on his right nipple earning a moan from his boyfriend. Just as Leo slipped a hand down Nico's boxers the door flew open.

"Hey Leo buddy do you- oh shit" Jason's eyes widen as he saw the both demigods on the bed, who pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong, Jason?" Hazel asked and tried to push pass him who was being a great friend to Leo and tried to get Hazel out of sight so she wouldn't see Leo and Nico.

Leo quickly jumped out of the bed and was about to pull Nico's shirt on…. he knew it was too late as he heard Hazel's sharp intake of breath.

"You both are kidding me, right?" Hazel sounded angry and glared back and forth between her brother and Leo.

"Hazel, look we really were going to tell you but-" Leo started but was interrupted by Hazel.

"But what? But you thought it would be more fun to molest my little brother?" All the jewelry of Nico started to shake as together with Hazel's anger her powers rose.

"Woah, Hazel, calm down." Jason put his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"You're dead, Valdez." Hazel growled and stormed out of the room. Jason, Leo and Nico, who were still only in boxers, followed the cursing daughter of Pluto quickly.

Outside on the deck of the Argo II Percy and Annabeth laid on a picnic blanket happily. The stress of the last months lifted off their shoulders. But their quiet moment was ruined by an angry Hazel storming onto the deck. "I swear if you don't stop apologizing then I'll rip your head off." the demigod growled and seconds later Leo, Jason and Nico appeared on the deck as well.

"Hazel, please… I'm really sorry but we love each other." Leo pleaded but was interrupted by Hazel once more.

"Love? So you call fucking my brother love? He's fourteen for Pluto's sake."

"Well, he's pretty hot for his age. You have to admit that he's got the ass of-" Leo started but quickly shut up as Hazel pressed her golden sword against Leo's throat leaning his body over the ship's rail.

"Don't you ever touch my brother again, I swear to Pluto that if you do, Valdez, that your head will be off within seconds." Hazel's sword slowly started to cut Leo's skin.

"Hazel stop!" Annabeth's voice rang in Leo's ears but he still felt the blood dripping down his throat.

"This is none of your business Annabeth." Hazel shot back.

"It is if you kill the only person who's able to control this ship." Annabeth grabbed Hazel's hand tried to pull the sword away from Leo. With a growl Hazel let go of the sword.

"Fine… But if he ever even look at Nico then I'll tell Pluto. And trust me, you don't want to know what he'll do with you." Hazel spat at Leo and grabbed Nico by his arm dragging him away with her.

With wide eyes Leo slid down at the rail. He just slowly realized what the words of Hazel really meant.

"Leo buddy are you alright?" Percy asked and Leo looked up at his friends who stood around him looking sorry for him.

"Y-yeah sure." Leo said even though his heart hurt like Hazel's sword ripped through it. "She'll calm down eventually and then you and Nico can be happy again."

Leo wanted to believe that but all he could think of at this time was that he lost the only person (besides his mother) who ever truly loved him.


End file.
